Say My Name
by Saizo's Little Lady
Summary: Jae-ha is in love, but what is he going to do about it when every word that comes out of Yona is Hak? Finally he snaps and Yona finds herself in an interesting predicament.


**This oneshot gave me a very hard time. It could have gone all kinds of different directions but I chickened out. So here you go.**

Say My Name

Yona and Jae-ha were on wood gathering duty. Never would he admit it but Jae-ha enjoyed the alone time spent with Yona. This particular day was rather different, Yona was prattling on and on about Hak. Hak did this and Hak said that. Feeling exasperated, Jae-ha wanted to gouge his ears.

The envy he felt was as green as his hair. Jae-ha tried to drone out her voice until it was an insistent, annoying hum. As soon as he zoned back, he could hear name again. Hak…

Feeling more than a little jealous at Hak, if he were to be honest, sometimes he wished he was Hak. Just so Yona would look at him with the same admiration. Was she in love or was it simply an infatuation?

Yona gathered twice as much wood a he even while chattering like Ao. After a while, she stopped in mid-sentence to stare at him. "Jae-ha, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Jae-ha looked down at her. He realized he had been standing all this time with his hand under his chin. Really, he hadn't meant to zone out that much. His cheeks heated up under her scrutiny.

Giving her a smile, he said, "I'm just fine, Yona dear," with that he ruffled here fiery locks. Yona stared up at him in surprise.

Sighing, Jae-ha picked up his own firewood and was very aware that Yona was staring after him. She was being more silent than she'd been in months. Just when Jae-ha thought she was through talking about Hak though…

"I wonder if Hak thinks I'm pretty?" Yona's question was soft and mumbled. It was most likely for her own self but Jae-ha heard her loud and clear. Clenching his hands, it was all he could do not to sigh and shake her silly.

"What does it matter what Hak thinks, Yona dear," he let his voice purr at her name. His tone was in contrast to how he was feeling.

Something inside him snapped. All but dropping his hastily picked firewood, he imprisoned Yona against a tree. Her firewood fell to the ground in a heap between their feet.

"Jae-ha, what-?" Yona's eyes were wide as saucers.

Jae-ha touched her cheek, "Why do care so much for what Hak thinks?" he gave a wicked little grin. "Do you love him?" he tipped her face up so he could see her expression. It was priceless to behold. Her innocent doe-eyes met his. "I don't kn—" her words were stopped by a long finger that glided across her bottom lip in utter distraction. Knowing he shouldn't but wanting to see how Yona would react if he tried seducing her. Mainly for selfish reasons, but Jae-ha also wanted see if there was a chance she wasn't really in love with Hak. Jae-ha was in love with the girl more than he ever cared to admit and it frightened him. All the playful flirtations with Yona and jabs at Hak were backfiring.

"I can't think of an answer if you're doing that." Yona's cheeks flame bright as she speaks against his finger.

"Why is that?" Jae-ha leans closer until his lips are nearly brushing her left ear. A shiver runs over her to his delight. It was already working, and he was already suspecting she had a simple crush. She was falling for his little game much too easily.

"Because I—er," Yona tripped over her words as she met his eyes with shyness.

Running a finger across her cheek, he whispered, "Won't you tell me?" he made himself sound so very innocent.

Staring at him looking flabbergasted, Yona was silent. There were so many emotions flittering across her face. Shock… curiosity… shyness… desire… and was it love? No, that couldn't be right.

"I—" She paused as Jae-ha pressed his face closer.

"What will I have to do to make you say my name instead?"

Her eyelashes fluttered at his actions, but instead of kissing her, he let his lips touch her collar bone. "J—Jae-ha." It came out a strangled whimper.

"Yona! Jae-ha!" it was Yoon, and he sounded grouchy. "How am I going to cook supper tonight if you two dilly dally until nightfall?" He sounded too close for comfort.

Pulling back with a slight jerk, Jae-ha let his arms fall away. Yona stood there, well over a full minute before she shook herself out of some sort of daze.

Clearing his throat, Jae-ha picked up the fallen firewood, adding Yona's to his pile.

They were silent on their way back but he could feel her eyes going through his back. Hmm… Yona must be mad.

"Where were you?" Yoon fumed at the both of them. Mumbling under his breath as he watched Jae-ha start up the fire, Yoon narrowed his eyes. Looking anywhere and at everything but Jae-ha, Yona stood on the side. What was that Green Dragon up to this time?

"Jae-ha, what have you done to Yona?" Hak caught on to the tension between the two. Yona had gone from not looking at Jae-ha to glaring at him.

Shifting his position in front of the fire, Jae-ha coughed. "What do you mean?" he gave Yona a small smile who sat on his right. Her eyes widened, and she scooted closer to Kija who was on her other side, nearly bumping his elbow. Kija looked down at Yona in surprise and looked at Jae-ha with a glower. They all knew something was up. The Green Dragon gave a shrug, but no one missed the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hak looked like he swallowed a lemon. "What did you do to the Princess?" the look on his face said he knew. But Jae-ha just ignored him.

After supper, Yona stalked away, her glare never leaving Jae-ha until he was out of her eyesight.

Scratching his chin, Jae-ha pondered rather or not he should follow after her. It was his fault she was mad to begin with. Sighing, he stalked after the red-headed princess.

Stopping in a cope of trees, Yona crossed her arms. Her lips were in a pout. "Why are you following me, Jae-ha?" she didn't look over her shoulder but she knew he was there.

"Jae-ha faltered in his steps, "You look troubled."

Giving a huff, Yona turned around. A glare was still evident in her purple eyes. "I want to know what it means—" she came forward, nearing Jae-ha, showing no signs of stopping; forcing him to take a step back. Blanching as his back hit a tree, Jae-ha stared down at Yona in shock. Arms barred either side of him. "Yona—dear. Wha-?"

"I want to know why you did this earlier and…" her cheeks reddened, "how it makes you feel."

Feel?! Where did his Yona dear go? Her hand ghosted down his cheek to his lips. His heart gave a thump against his ribcage, but he stared right back into her eyes without blinking. Knowing he could escape her torment any moment he pleased, but he wanted to see what she would try next.

Her finger slid across his bottom lip, making Jae-ha take a sharp intake of breath. Rather she realized what she was doing or not. Yona was only being curiously innocent, not understanding she was seducing him.

By the time she stood on her tip toes to press her face close to his, Jae-ha was sure he would lose it.

Looking shy, Yona's words were shaky, "Tell me. How does this make you feel?"

Furrowing his brows, Jae-ha said nothing which made Yona look frustrated. "Fine," she stepped back. "I'll go ask Hak."

That did it… Jae-ha pulled her back to him. "Jae-ha!" Yona squeaked as his lips covered hers in a demanding kiss.

"I don't want to hear his name right now." He growled against her mouth. His kiss sent Yona crumbling, her legs turning to jelly. "I only want you to say my name." She clutched onto him as if for dear life. "The answer to your question, it makes me want to kiss you. Is that what you wish to hear?" Letting his lips travel to the side of her neck, he kissed her there.

"Yes, because that's how I felt," Yona gasped. The pulse in her neck was getting faster by the second. The thought made Jae-ha smile against her neck.

A sound like a soft sigh passed through Yona. She looked so happy and content, could it be true; if it wasn't for her obsession over Hak?

"Jae-ha, I—" Yona stopped in mid-sentence, and he pulled away. Looking nervous, she met his eyes. "I'm not in love with Hak."

"What?" Jae-ha knew he couldn't sound more intelligent.

Touching his cheek Yona gave him a timid smile. "I thought I'd played your game. I know how you like to flirt with me to rile Hak's nerves… well—" not looking him in the eyes, she continues, "I thought I could talk about Hak to make you jealous."

"Why would you do that?" Jae-ha's joking tone disappeared and was replaced with a serious one.

"Because I knew you had feelings for me but refused to act on them." Yona touched his cheek.

Jae-ha's hand covered hers, "Your little plan seemed to work." He pressed his forehead against hers. "What is your reason for doing such a thing?"

Her eyes widened, but she was unable to look away. "Because I love you, Jae-ha."

If this was a dream, Jae-ha hoped he never woke up. Yona had said his name.


End file.
